Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural seeders, and in particular, to an attachment for a seed boot of a furrow opener assembly to prevent seed bounce and provide improved seed placement.
Description of the Prior Art
Seed placement by furrow opener assemblies on agricultural seeders is important to achieving uniform crop emergence. After creating a V-shaped furrow with an opener blade, the seed must be consistently delivered to the bottom of the furrow. A seed tube and/or boot is used to control the seed drop from a seed metering system into the furrow alongside the opener blade. A flexible seed boot extension or flap is often hung off of the back of the boot or seed tube to reduce seed bounce out of the furrow.
A compounding problem is that manufacturers have made the seed tube and internal channel of the seed boot with a rearward angle (e.g., 45 degrees from vertical in the John Deere Models 750/1850, 1560/1860 and 1590/1890 and similar grain drills) to impart a rearward “throwing” of the seed at the bottom of the seed tube in an attempt to minimize seed bounce resulting from the difference between the forward speed of the planter or drill (and seed) and the stationary soil. This severe rearward angle exacerbates seeds bouncing, being blown out of the furrow by the air stream on air drills, and/or being flung out of the furrow by the rotation of the opener blade.
There is a need in the industry for an improved seed bounce flap for such agricultural seeders.